Angry Bird
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Persamaan antara Burung-burung Di Angry bird dan Chara di Naruto,Apa aja ya?,nggak maksud ngebashing Chara. Review ya...Please...


Angry Bird

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Angry Bird_(siapa ya penciptanya?)

Rating:T

Genre:Friendship and humor?

Warning:OOC,Typo(s),semi-canon,gaje,aneh,dan lain-lainnya

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ketapel besar melepaskan sebuah burung berwarna merah dan langsung menghantam tembok-tembok kayu dihadapannya,terdengar suara kekekan kecil dari makhluk hijau berbentuk babi,sekali lagi ketapel itu melemparkan satu burung berwarna kuning dan plash!,babi hijau itu pun hilang terkena serangan burung kuning itu.

"Naruto...!,jangan main-main terus!,cepat ambil misi dari Godaime Hokage!"teriak cetar membahana memekikan telinga Naruto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya memainkan game terbaru dari laptop barunya.

"Besok aja Kaasan!,aku masih seru main nih!"balas Naruto masih dengan menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan game paling terbaru di Konoha.

"Grrr...KALAU KAU MAIN-MAIN TERUS,AKU BANTING TUH LAPTOP...!"

BRAKKK...!

Naruto yang melihat ibunya yang berhasil memasuki kamarnya yang telah terkunci dengan tenaga monsternya dengan cepat menutup laptopnya tanpa mempause game yang ia mainkan.

"He...he...he...iya..iya...aku akan ambil misi..tapi kalau nggak ada jangan salahin aku loh ya.."cengirnya,wanita berambut merah itu masih saja memandang tajam anaknya.

"Kaasan beliin laptop buat kamu bukan untuk mainan saja...Kaasan membelikan kamu laptop untuk mengetahui seluk beluk musuh dari laptop itu...dasar anak bebal!"

"Loh,bukannya yang beliin Tousan ya?"tanya Naruto watados dan setelah itu terjadi perang dunia yang entah keberapa di dala lingkungan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu.

Pria berambut sama dengan Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu kembali membaca korannya,'Kalau Godaime tidak mewajibkan seluruh ninja memiliki laptop...'batinnya.

Satu bulan yang lalu Konoha dicap sebagai desa tergaptek di dunia tetangganya saja,Suna Gakure telah menggunakan I-Pad untuk mencari letak musuh,letak wilayah dan hal lain yang sangat berguna untuk kelangsungan misi sedangkan Konoha yang katanya desa terkuat di dunia per-shinobi-an menjadi desa yang jauh banget dengan teknologi masa sekarang alis desa Konoha itu ndeso!#dibantaiallwargadesa.

Untuk memperbaiki nama desa yang telah tercemar karena kendesoannya,Godaime Hokage,Tsunade membentuk undang-undang baru untuk mewajibkan seluruh warga desa baik ninja atau tidak untuk mempunyai satu buah Laptop,soal I-pad akan Godaime usahakan,ia akan mengimpor I-pad dari desa Suna yang dijuluki desa ter-non-gaptek teknologi nomer satu di dunia per-shinobi-an.

"Laptop...Laptop...harga terjangkau...Cuma 1 juta ryo(anggap saja rupiah),ayo..ayo beli Laptop...beli 2 ya 2 juta,enak aja gratis satu!"

2 kios yang yang membelanjakan laptop mendadak menjadi jutawan,setelah semua warga tahu kalau menggunakan laptop itu menyenangkan,mereka dengan cepat menyerbu 2 kios itu,rencananya sih akan ditambah 2 kios lagi biar nggak umpel-umpelan di 2 kios super sempit,apa sih yang ada dipikiran Godaime seksi itu sehingga membelanjakan laptop impor di kios kecil seperti itu?

"Kalau aku membelanjakan laptop dikios yang lebih gedhe...aku akan menaikkan harga laptop menjadi 3 juta..mau!"

Dasar hokage nggak mau rugi!

Kembali lagi ke pemuda pirang yang berjalan dengan riang ?,because pemuda pirang itu tidak mendapatkan misi hari ini dan dia bisa bebas bermain game Angry Bird itu hingga tamat,biasanya sih untuk menghindari amukan monster buas dirumahnya,ia selalu sembunyi dirumah sohibnya yang tentam dan nyaman.

Setelah diam-diam mengambil laptop dari jendela kamarnya,ia segera melesat menuju kekediaman asri di sudut desa Konoha.

"Mau sembunyi-sembunyi lagi ya...nanti aku bilangin Minato-sensei loh...!"seru seseorang yang dianggap produk gagal dari clan Uchiha yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Obito.

"Sstt..jangan dong...nanti aku kasih uang lagi deh..."ujar Naruto sambil ngeluarin dompet kodok ijonya.

Mata hitam Obito mendadak berubah menjadi hijau,"Ok...silahkan berkunjung kerumah mylovelynephew...!"serunya setelah ia mendapatkan uang dari Naruto,entah sejak kapan Uchiha berumur 23 tahun itu suka nyogok anak senseinya sendiri,"Kebetulan Fugaku Niisan sedang ada misi,kau bisa bersuka ria dirumahnya!"lanjutnya dan Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan cepat ngibrit kerumah sohib ayamnya.

"Konichiwa...!"tereaknya pakai toa.

"Eh Naruto-kun...jangan berisik..nanti tetangga-tetangga keganggu.."balas wanita paruh baya namun masih cantik itu tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"He...he...he...gomen...gomen...kalau begitu aku kekamarnya Sasuke dulu ya Ba-san..."ujar Naruto merasa bersalah lalu dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke.

Terdengar suara cukup berisik dari sebelah kamar Sasuke,ia tanpa banyak cing cong memasuki kamar yang sangat rapi itu dan melihat sang Uchiha bungsu yang asik membaca bukunya.

"Ngapain kesini?"tanya Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Main Laptop...eh,dah tahu belum kalau ada game terbaru yang asiikkk banget..."Naruto segera mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya lalu mem play kembali gamenya.

"Apa?"asal kalian tahu saja kalau Sasuke termasuk orang yang maniak game,ia bahkan selalu menamatkan game yang baru ia punya dalam sehari-tentunya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Fugaku-

"Angry Bird...game biasa namun kau harus pintar memainkannya..lihat aku sudah punya tiga burung..."jawab Naruto,Sasuke meletakkan bukunya dan ikut melihat game yang dimainkan Naruto.

"Kau cuma punya satu burung Naruto..."ujar Sasuke watados.

"Maksudku burung digame ku ini teme...!,kamu tadi pagi makan apa seh..!"teriak Naruto yang nggak habis pikir sama temennya yang satu ini,kenapa temenya ini mendadak autis,obatnya abis ya?

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memulai penjelasannya lagi,"Yang warnanya merah kecil ini damagenya kecil,cuma bisa hancurin kayu sama es doang,itu aja nggak semua,aku dapet ini lagi yang warnanya biru kecil...bisa membelah menjadi tiga...damagenya juga kecil sih tapi bisa melancarkan serangan kemana saja.."

"Burung itu kayak kamu ya..kecil tapi bisa membelah menjadi banyak dan menyerang kesegala arah dalam satu waktu..."komentar Sasuke masih dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Aku memang bisa kage bunshin tetapi aku nggak kecil...!"

"Burungmu kecil Naruto..."

"Teme...!"Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi,sohibnya ini memang benar-benar salah makan dan lupa minum obat rupanya.

"Terus yang warnanya kuning ini gimana?"tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan amukan rubah Naruto.

"Yang kuning bentuknya segitiga ini damagenya cukup besar,gerakannya yang kilat membuat seluruh benda yang ditabraknya langsung hancur lebur,bahkan besi bisa sampai retak terkena terjangannya,dia burung kuning yang aku idolakan"jawab Naruto kembali menjelaskannya.

"Angry Bird no kiroi senko.."gumam Sasuke namun masih bisa didengar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto tak mengerti,"Kiroi Senko itu kan julukan Tousanku kan?,memangnya ada apa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kilat kuning Angry Bird,kalau di Konoha kan Tousanmu tetapi kalau di game Angry Bird burung kuning ini,mirip banget kan?,rambutnya tousanmu kan ada bentuk segitiganya,terus warnanya kuning lagi...sumpah mirip banget!"jawab Sasuke antusias,'Mungkin saja yang buat game ini terinspirasi dari dunia ninja..lah memangnya pembuatnya kenal ya...?'

"Kenapa pas bagus-bagusnya ke Tousan ku sih?!,aku juga warna kuning tahu tetapi kau malah mengejekku..."sungut Naruto cemberut.

"Siapa yang mau bagus-bagusin dia,dia pula kau tidak pantas menjadi angry bird kuning kilat ini..kau kan kuning-kuning yang ada di kali,itu baru bener..."balas Sasuke,Naruto memandangnya geram.

"Lu ngatain gue T*I ya...!,dasar teme pantat ayam!"teriak Naruto kalap lalu menjambak rambut pantat ayam disebelahnya.

"Lepas t*i rubah...!"dan Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Apa...?!,dasar titisan hitler...!"

"Dari pada kau titisan duren kilat...!"

"Nani...!Teme...!"

"Dobe...!"

"Teme...!"

"Dobe...!"

"TEME...!"

"DOBE...!"

Dan mereka pun cakar-cakaran ditempat.

30 menit kemudian...

"Sudah cukup dobe..hah..hah...aku capek..."

"Aku juga teme...lebih baik aku lanjutin main aja.."balas Naruto lalu ia kembali memainkan gamenya,hatinya girang melihat ia mempunyai jenis burung hitam bunder dan setelah ia coba ternyata itu burung bom.

"Wuihhh...bisa membabi buta nih...aku suka bom..aku suka burung bom...!"seru Naruto kegirangan.

"Lu suka sama Deidara...?!,suka sama burungnya lagi...ya tuhan ampuni dosa hamba yang gagal menyelamatkan teman hamba dari kesesatan ya tu-"

CTAKK...!

"Kalau pun aku homo,aku nggak bakalan milih banci blonde itu teme..!,lagian apa hubungannya sama Deidara dan burungnya coba?"Naruto dengan suksesnya menjitak jidat putih mulus nan seksi Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengelus-elus jidatnya,"Habis kau bilang suka sama burung bom...bom itu kan meledak dan itu adalah seninya Deidara dan kau bilang burung kan?,jadi kau sudah pernah lihat burungnya ya?,yang aku tahu sih burung tanah liatnya jadi mana yang kamu suka?,burungnya Deidara atau burung tanah liatnya?"

"TEME LU MAU GUE BIJUU DAMA YA...?!"dan Naruto pun kembali kesel setengah mati sama Sasuke.

"Nanti kau bisa dicincang sama Tousanku kalau sampai membunuhku lalu Tousanku akan bilang sama Tousanmu lalu kau bakalan dipecat dari keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki bahkan dari desa karena menggunakan kekuatan untuk membunuh teman sendiri,kau mau itu hah?!"ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mengejeknya,"Kalau suka Deidara ngaku aja deh..mumpung dia ada di kamar Niisan bersama geng ababilnya,aku bilangin ya...Deidara..Deidara...!,Naruto menyuka-"

Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke sama keteknya yang baunya nauzubillah bin zalik,"Maksudku aku suka sama burung bom yang ada di game Angry bird..."ujarnya kesal,"Lebih baik kau diam dan menonton,kalau mau minta gamenya bilang sama aku"lanjutnya lalu melepaskan bekapannya lalu kembali memainkan gamenya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah KO dibius oleh bau ketek no jutsu.

Saat Naruto akan memainkan gamenya kembali terdengar suara brakk dari pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka dan munculan 10 orang ababil yang memasuki kamar Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Loh ada Naruto ya?,padahal gua mau ngusir tuh anak dari kamarnya"ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang menggelepar sekarat.

"Main game apa Naruto?,game anak kecil ya...kayak gua dong Assasint dah mau tamat loh..."tanya Pain selaku ketua geng ababil itu.

"Meski begitu gamenya seru tauk,sambil ngasah otak juga"jawab Naruto mengumbar kebaikan game yang ia mainkan.

"Wehh makhluk ijo yang diserang itu mirip banget sama tonton,sama-sama babi kan...dapet game dari mana nih?"tanya Itachi yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Dari penjual laptop,sumpah seru banget main game ini"balas Naruto antusias.

Dan kesembilang makhluk ababil plus Sasuke yang masih heng over pasca dibius ketek no jutsu melihat Naruto memainkan gamenya.

"Oh diketapel gitu ya..."gumam Sasori menggut-manggut.

"Burung yang merah itu ngingetin kita sama rambut merahnya Sasori ya..."celetuk Hidan.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau Hidan,eh lihat yang bom itu kayak Deidara..."balas Sasori lalu menujuk burung hitam yang Naruto mainkan kembali.

"Oh iya tadi Naruto bilang kalau ia suka burungnya Dei-"mukut Sasuke dibekap sama tangan Naruto,nggak ketek no jutsu lagi.

"Itachi...adik lu kehabisan obat nih,beliin gih!"perintah Naruto kesal.

"Orang dia nggak sakit kok,malahan kamu yang gila ya?"Itachi ganti menggodanya.

"Adik sama Kakak sama-sama gilanya,tauk ah aku mau lanjutin maen game"balas Naruto malas lalu kembali melanjutkan mainnya.

"Ya karena ada Naruto dikamar adikku,lebih baik kita ganti tempat aja,Sas pinjem DVD mu ya...plisss..."pinta Itachi dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Iya...iya...sudah sana pergi-pergi...malas aku melihat geng ababilmu itu.."balas Sasuke ketus dan ia menghela nafas lega saat kesembilang orang itu telah menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Dobe aku minta game Angry Bird"ujarnya sambil nyerahin Flash Disk miliknya.

"Entar,masih nanggung nih..eh lihat aku sudah punya burung putih yang senjatanya telor nih.."sepertinya kekesalan Naruto selalu mereda disaat ia bermain game,kali ini Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena ya tidak ada yang dikomentari,dia masih dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar dari ketek no jutsu milik Naruto.

20 menit kemudian..

"Aku mau kedapur dulu..mau minum apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Air putih aja bro!"jawab Naruto,Sasuke dengan segera berjalan santai menuju dapur rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang tanpa membawa apapun,wajahnya ngos-ngosan entah kenapa.

"Mana minum ku Sas?"tanya Naruto santai.

"Aku tidak mengambilkanmu minum.."balas Sasuke lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apaan sih?,lihat aku sudah punya burung baru lagi...warnanya merah besar tampangnya nyeremin,barang yang ditabraknya pasti hancur,mirip sama Chouji nih "ujar Naruto lalu kembali memainkan permainannya.

"Ada seseorang yang mengerikan didepan rumahku Naruto..."Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya namun Naruto langsung menyelanya.

"Tomatmu busuk Sasuke...aha..ha...haa...ha...buang aja kepala merah busuk itu..."

Sasuke yang tidak tahan lagi segera mencengkam bahu kanan Naruto,"Mengerikan sekali Naruto,bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Chouji atau pun tomat busuk didepan rumahku...dia..dia..."

BRAKKKKKK...!

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka dengan tidak berperi kepintuan.

"Aku baru sadar kalau burung merah besar bertampang mengerikan,menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ditabrakknya itu...KAASANKU SENDIRI...!"

"NARUTO...!,BERANINYA KAU BERSEMBUNYI UNTUK BERMAIN DISINI...!,LAPTOPMU MEMANG HARUS AKU BANTING YA!,PERSETAN SAMA ATURAN GODAIME...!,KALAU NGGAK ADA MISI YA BALIK KERUMAH ATAU BERLATIH!,MALAH MAINAN NGGAK JELAS DIRUMAH ORANG!,CEPAT BALIK KERUMAH!,AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHAJARMU BAKA...!"

Naruto hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu dengan cepat ia pergi dari kamar Sasuke yang benar-benar berantakan gegara suara super si habanero yang cetar membahana badai halilintar dan membuat makhluk didalam rumah pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu budek seketika.

"Hey tadi ada gempa ya?"tanya Deidara pada Itachi yang hanya mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya,ia sudah tahu persis siapa seseorang yang membuat gempa mendadak dikediaman Uchiha ini.

"Astaga Kushina...aku kan sudah bilang jangan berisik...lihat banyak benda yang pecah karena teriakanmu.."keluh Mikoto sedangkan Kushina hanya meringis gaje.

"He...he...he...maaf...ngurus anak kayak Naruto itu kayak ngurus bayi kutu,susah banget..tenang saja nanti Minato yang akan menggantinya...aku pergi dulu ya..Jaa Naa Mikoto...!"serunya lalu ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar kediaman Uchiha dan perang dunia di keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu pun terjadi kembali.

"Kaasan...sepertinya aku harus periksa ke THT deh,aku nggak mau tuli dimasa mudaku ini..."ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kedua telinganya yang telah mengeluarkan darah gara-gara teriakan super Kushina.

"Iya...Itachi...!,bawa otoutomu ke dokter THT,telinganya berdarah!"seru Mikoto pada anaknya yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"Ok sip Kaasan...ayo Sasuke...gimana rasanya?"tanya Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"Mending aku melihat tomat-tomatku kau bakar amaterasu dari pada mendengar teriakan Hulk merah itu...astaga kenapa Naruto betah banget sih berbuat nakal padahal Kaasannya sudah ganas banget...nggak ada kapok-kapoknya"balas Sasuke datar.

"Itulah Naruto...kalian semua disini dulu ya...aku mau bawa my otouto ke THT dulu...!"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Sumpah OOC banget kan?,apalagi Sasukenya?,maafkan istrimu ini Sasuke-kun.. T_T

Humornya sumpah garing banget...

Review ya?,Please...

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
